Return Of The Death Note
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Two years have passed since the death of Light Yagami and Misa is now starting over in Chicago. She has managed to put her past behind her.. But it has a way of catching up to you especially with the Death Note involved. It's power soon corrupts and changes her. Will she escape it's grasp?
1. Chapter 1

Return Of The Death Note- Chapter 1

Place: Chicago, Illinois

Misa Amane donning a red wig and black trenchcoat ran into a dark alley. Two thugs in gray suits followed her.

"What's yer hurry, doll?" One of them jeered.

She quickly turned around.

"I don't think you wanna mess with me." She warned.

"And why is that?" The other one teased.

"'Cause I'm packin' heat!" She replied, whipping out a machine gun and firing.

One of the men went down while the other screamed. He ran stumbling over trash cans while the woman continued to fire laughing all the time.

"Annnnd, cut!" said a voice. It belonged to an older man sitting in a director's chair and yelling through a bull horn. The mobster who had supposedly fallen from gunfire calmly got up as makeup people powdered his face. The other one was sitting down happily drinking a bottled water.

"That was brilliant, Misa. You're a natural." He told her,"Now for the final scene."

She was about to get into position when a blue car with a police siren on top passed through. It stopped at a cafe and three plain clothed officers got out and entered. Misa gazed at them for a minute as a sad and empty feeling came over her.

It had been two years since the death of her fiancé, Light Yagami. She couldn't remember much about it except he had been killed before her very eyes. Gunned down by police. Plain clothed cops just like the ones who went into the cafe. They said he was kira:A cold-blooded killer who felt he was above the law.

"If that's true, I'd be happy." She had said. After all, Kira did kill the man who murdered her parents. A man who had been acquitted by a jury and was allowed to walk scot free. She went into a deep depression after that. It was instantly lifted the day she looked in the paper and discovered Kira had caused him to take his own life. Gratitude filled her heart. For that, She would gladly give her full support to kira.

"But Light couldn't have been Kira. They've got it all wrong." She told herself.

The day he died was the worst day of her life.

Flashback

Light, confronted in the warehouse by the entire Japanese police force, confessed to everything. He admitted to all the killings of criminals believing he was cleansing the world of evil.

"Someone had to deliver justice. Why shouldn't it have been me?"he questioned.

"No, you mistook being a god with delivering justice. You're nothing but a serial killer. Nothing more nothing less." They had said.

Then it looked like he was taking out a piece of paper. In his other hand, was a pen.

"Look out! He's got a piece of the Death Note in his wrist watch!" An officer yelled. He quickly took aim and fired shooting Light in the chest.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" She remembered yelling then she was quickly restrained by the police. The officer ended up emptying his gun into him. Then Light was gone.

"Everyone I've ever loved has died. My parents. Now Light."she sobbed.

She thought about suicide. She stood at a balcony of one of Japan's highest towers. Then her agent called her. She told her about a part in a new tv series. She was told she would have to travel to the United States. It was being filmed in Chicago. Her call couldn't have come at a better time.

"That's where I'll go. I need to get away from Japan. It'll be a new start."she told herself.

End Flashback

She thought she couldn't go on without Light but she had. She had her new job to keep her busy. And how tiring it was! Filming three shows per week! No wonder she was beat.

"Something wrong?"the director asked.,

That brought here out of her reverie.

"Wha? Oh. A little tired." She replied, quickly.

"Okay, doll." The director said, "Break time, people! Take fifteen minutes."

Misa walked to her dressing room. She removed her red wig which revealed a striking blonde with pigtails. She closed the door and gazed at herself in the mirror. Why did Light have to die? And what did those officers mean by a Death Note? Was that how Kira killed his victims? What did it all mean anyway?

"Why am I even bothering to think about this stuff ? I need some air." She said, changing into a black Goth-like outfit and Fleur de lys earrings. She then opened a closet to reveal a tiny black moped.

"And maybe a hot fudge sundae?" She smiled to herself as she snuck out the back and was now riding down the street. She soon rode into a rundown neighborhood.

"Geez, this place looks like its seen better days." Misa thought, looking around.

"Hand over the purse, girl." Said a voice. To her left were two bikers. One of them held a gun. The other a knife.

"Look, I don't want no trouble." She replied, holding a small leather purse close to her body.

"Too bad. 'Cause you found it." The one with the knife grunted, then sneered,"You know, you're awfully cute. Why don't we take this to the back seat of my car?"

He then pulled her off the moped while the other one wrapped his arm around her. She began struggling and screaming.

"Let go of me!' she screamed," Help!"

"Grab her purse!" he yelled to the other one who got her purse.

Suddenly the knife was shot out of his hand and it disintegrated. Misa and the thugs looked up to see three large bikers on motorcycles. Neither Misa or the thugs could see their faces because they wore helmets. Missiles and weapons protruded out of the bikes.

"The lady wants to be left alone!" One of them said.

"So give her back her purse and beat it!" The largest of them joined in.

"Before things get ugly and we whip your tail!" The third one said.

"You don't scare me!" The one with the gun said, approaching them. The gun was shot out of his hand. The largest of the bikers had what appeared to be a bionic arm. He had it aimed at the biker.

"I ain't gonna tell you again to beat it!"

The thug threw Misa her purse. The other one angrily kicked over her moped. They ran off screaming like little babies.

"You okay, sweetheart?" One of the bikers asked Misa.

"The name's Misa. Not sweetheart."She replied, angrily. Misa thought this guy was getting too friendly. _I mean he just met me and he's calling me sweetheart? _ Only flirty and pushy guys did that.

"You'll have to excuse Vinnie, ma'am. He don't mean no harm. That's just the way he is." The largest of the three bikers told her.

"Thank God for one gentleman in this bunch." she thought, then outloud,"Forget it. So what do they call you?"

"I'm Modo, ma'am." He replied, brightly,"You already Vinnie over there."

"And I'm Throttle."The first biker said.

"Call me Miss. Ma'am makes me sound like an old lady."She told Modo teasing.

"Okay. Miss."Modo chuckled. He already liked this girl.

"Oh! My poor baby."she moaned bending over and cradling her moped.

"Not to worry. Our friend Charley is a mechanic. One of the best in Chi-town." Throttle said, "She'll fix it up in no time."

"Charley? A girl mechanic?" Misa said, wondering.

"Hop on, Sw-"Vinnie caught himself. Something about Misa made him want to slow down and get to know her a little better before she felt comfortable with him calling her Sweetheart.

"Hop on, Miss Misa." he said. She smiled and hopped on his bike behind him. His face relaxed. Modo mounted the moped onto his bike. The three bikers then rode down the road.

Meanwhile, unknown to the four individuals, a dark and shadowy portal opened. A creepy figure with a long gray face and yellow eyes were watching them grinning. Another figure less creepy and her body wrapped like a mummy also was watching.

"So that's her, Ryuk? Misa Amane?" The mummied figure asked.

"Sure is, Mayu. That was Light Yagami's old flame." Ryuk explained.

"It's a shame he let the power of the Death Note corrupt him. Who knows what direction his life would've taken or what contribution he could've made to the world."Mayu replied, shaking her head.

"Contribution? boring. I thought it was fun."

"You would." Mayu retorted.

"Hey, I was getting bored just sitting here in the Shinigami world with nothing to do. That's why I dropped it into the human world to see what sap would pick it up and use it. After he died, I got bored. But now that I found Misa again, things just got interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

A New Friend and A Discovery- ch 2

They had pulled into the Last Chance Garage. It was a medium-sized square-shaped building with a green garage door.

"Hey, Charley!"They called.

The garage door went up. Misa then saw a young woman with light shoulder-length brown hair come out to meet them. She was dressed in a blue denim shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Around her waist hanging off her hips was a utility belt which held several tools.

"About time you macho meatheads showed up. Your bikes are overdue for a tune-up. Hey, who's yer-Oh, my God! I don't believe it! Misa Amane!" Charley said, excitedly running up to Misa.

"You know her?" Throttle asked confused.

"Are you kidding? She's the star of _Chicago Flame." Charley_ exclaimed, excitedly.

"Chicago what?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. That show with the crazy red-haired girl with the machine gun." Modo said.

"That would be me." Misa smirked.

"Love it!" Modo commented.

"I've never seen you get so excited over something other than trips to the junkyard to salvage car parts." Throttle told Charley.

"Well, you guys, don't know everything about me." Charley replied, then turning to Misa, "Modo and I watch your show every week."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like my work and the series.'Misa replied, smiling.

"So what brings you here?"

"I need some work done on my moped."

"Sure. I'll be glad to help you. And I'll give you a discount on the repair job if you give me your autograph."

"It's yours if you tell me where the nearest ice cream shop is."

"Deal."

At this time a portal opened unknown to the mice, Misa, and Charley.

Ryuk, the Shinigami who had first made himself known to Light after he touched the Death Note, and Mayu, another Shinigami were now watching Misa.

"I just have to wait at the exact moment for Misa to get the Death Note. Then the real fun begins."Ryuk laughed.

"But Misa isn't like Light. She was never interested in becoming a god of death." Mayu explained.

"Oh, please. She's as dangerous as Light was. When he talked about dating other girls, she threatened to kill them."

"So she's high-strung and emotional. Abandonment issues. She never really had anyone after her parents died. Probably didn't know what she was saying."

"Still I can't wait to see what happens." Ryuk chuckled, then stopped smiling,"Hey, who's that?"

Greasepit rode up to the garage. Behind him were a bunch of goons hired by Lawrence Limburger.

"Alright, youse mugs, Mistah Limboiger wants this place trashed so let's have a 'mouse barbecue.'" He laughed.

"Hmm. Interesting."Ryuk mused. Then the portal disappeared.

Suddenly part of the wall was burned out with a flame thrower. The mice got up followed by Charley and Misa. The three mice stood in front of the women to protect them.

"Well, well. Check it out, bros. Ol' Greasegutt's got a new toy." Throttle said.

"And I'm gonna make barbeque outta youse rats!"

Modo's eye glowed red and fiery.

"What did I tell you about calling us rats, Oil Slick?!" He said, angrily.

He fired his bionic arm at the flame thrower. It caught on fire and burned up into ash.

"So much for your secret weapon, Deadeye!" Vinnie teased,"Now it's my turn!"

He threw one of his flares shooting him into the air.

"Mistah Limboiger's not gonna like thisssss!" He cried. One of the goons knocked down some large metal barrels on a shelf. One of them fell on Vinnie.

"Vinnie! Are you alright?" Misa cried, kneeling down and cradling his limp body. She removed his helmet and gasped. The face of a white mouse stared back at her. She was surprised. Then concern took over.

"Vinnie!" Charley cried out running over to them followed by Throttle and Modo.

"He needs help. Get me cold water and a washcloth." Misa told them.

Soon Vinnie was lying on a sofa. Charley brought out a basin of water. Modo covered him with a blanket. Throttle put a pillow under his head.

Misa soaked the washcloth, squeezed out the excess water, and began wiping Vinnie's face. Vinnie began groaning and opened his eyes.

"Hey. Glad to see you back among the living." Misa smiled.

"Missed me, doll?" He teased.

"Down, boy." Misa teased back.

Charley looked worried.

"Misa, I can explain..." Charley began.

"You mean the fact that Vinnie's a mouse?" Misa asked, turning to her.

"Um, he ain't the only one." Throttle said. He and Modo removed their helmets to reveal a tan-colored mouse and a large gray one.

"I bet your life is far from dull." Misa told Charley.

"You have no idea." Charley replied.

"Okay, what's wrong with this picture? Usually when people see us, they ended up screaming and running away." Throttle said.

"You're not scared, Miss Misa?"Modo asked, surprised.

"No. Why should I be? Believe it or not, I've always had a fascination for the weird and bizarre."

"Hey, we're far from weird and bizarre, sweetheart. Try studly and masculine." Vinnie replied, flexing his muscles, "'Course they broke the mold when they made your truly."

"Oh, brother." Charley said, rolling her eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Misa asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Past Memories and A Dangerous Situation-ch 3.

"Um, did you just call me sweetheart?" Misa asked.

Vinnie's grin vanished like a puff of smoke. His face flushed an embarrassed blush.

"Well, I..." He said.

Misa's hand touched the side of his face. She looked deep into his coral colored eyes.

"I'll excuse it this time because you're seriously cute." She replied, smiling.

This caused him to blush deeper.

"Woooooooooooo!" Throttle and Modo whooped.

Greasepit stood outside the open office of Lawrence Limburger. He was super nervous. He failed once again to get rid of the Biker Mice. He knew his boss was gonna have a fit. He always did.

"Greasepit, you moronic buffoon! Why are you here?" Limburger bellowed.

"Oh. Hey, boss. I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that the meeces got away?"

"Noooo? Why am I cursed with such incompetent help?" he moaned.

"Hey, thanks, boss!" Greasepit smiled, then frowned,"Hey, wait!"

Limburger pressed a button on an intercom. A small screen came before him as Dr. Carbunkle's image appeared.

"Carbunkle?"

"You rang, your buttery cheesiness?" Carbunkle asked.

"I need something to rid me of those bothersome Biker Mice for good."

"Well, when you have rats, you get a big trap." Carbunkle replied, revealing a giant Venus flytrap with razor sharp teeth.

"Now those mice are going to be plant food for my little pet!" Carbunkle cackled and Limburger joined in.

"Oh, wow!" Misa exclaimed, as the server placed the huge sundae before her.

Layers and layers of chocolate brownie combined with whipped cream and hot fudge sauce tantalized her. That sundae looked so good!

"Thank you." She told the server.

"No, thank you. I knew your folks when I lived in Japan. Great people. Your dad gave me my first job. He owned a shop just like this." The owner replied, smiling, "I named this place in honor of him. He was a good man."

"Was? What happened to them?" Modo asked.

Misa's happy face suddenly clouded. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not very hungry." She got up and walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Modo asked.

Misa continued to walk off as the memories came flooding back...sad painful images came before her...

Flashback

She had just went to bed when she heard a scream. She ran down the stairs and found her father laid out on the floor in the hall. He had been shot in the head and chest. Misa gasped as pools of blood seeped from his wounds. She found her mother a few feet from her father. She also had been shot in the head. Then Misa saw their killer. A young guy climbing over a fence. The guy playfully stuck his tongue at her before going over the fence. Because of Misa's description to the police, he was arrested a few hours later. The whole trial was a joke. The killer wore gloves so he left no fingerprints. The whole crime scene was cleaned up. Because of lack of evidence, the jury let him go. Misa couldn't believe it and lost all faith and trust in the criminal justice system. She was a wreak for weeks.

End Flashback

Misa continued to walk then run towards the back of the ice cream shop oblivious to others around her. All she thought of was the pain in her heart. An aching pain that made her head hang down and produced eyes full of tears.

"Hey, doll, wait up!" Vinnie called out. He took hold of her shoulders till she was facing him.

"Talk to me." He asked softly.

"My parents." She muttered.

"They're dead. They were... murdered." She replied, struggling to get it out.

" I'm sorry."

"They caught the scumbag who did it but a jury let him go."

"Oh, sweetie." Vinnie sympathized.

"It's okay justice was served. He committed suicide."

"Whoa."

"He got what he deserved. After what he did to my parents."

"I really miss them. Even if it's been a few years since..."

She pressed her body against his chest. He took her in his arms while stroking her hair. He felt the wet, cold tears as she sobbed into his fur.

"Shhh. I'm here for you. So are my bros and Charley." he said.

" I'm better now. Thanks."She said, stiffening and pulling away from him.

"Any time." He replied, meaning it, "C'mon, you got a sundae with your name on it."

"You mean_ we._ You think I'm gonna eat it all by myself?" she teased.

At the same time, a guy and his date were walking to their car. The woman turned to open her car door then gasped. A giant Venus flytrap just swallowed their car. The man and the woman both screamed. They ran off. The giant hungry plant began eating other cars. People fled in terror.

"Wow! I didn't know the shoe store was having a sale." Modo said, as he watched the crowd of people run from the parking lot.

"That's no sale. They're in trouble!" Charley replied.

Throttle, Modo, and Charley watched as the giant plant ate a Mercedes Benz. After it ate it, it grew larger.

Vinnie and Misa had just walked up to them.

"That is one overgrown weed that's gonna need trimming, bros." Throttle said, whistling.

"Well, I got the weed whacker right here!" Vinnie exclaimed, pulling out some lit flares then throwing them. A cloud of smoke and fire enveloped the plant.

"Ah hahahaha! Steamed veggies, anyone?" He joked.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Vin." Throttle replied, grimly. The plant started coming towards them.

"How did it do that?" Vinnie asked.

"Don't know. But it's compost." Modo said, firing at it with his bionic arm. The shots bounced off the creature.

Suddenly one of its vines wrapped around Throttle's foot and picking him up. He activated his Nuke Knuckles and struck the plant. It dropped him with a thud.

"Gotta work on my landings." He muttered, rubbing his rear end which struck the ground.

The three mice took out blasters and started firing at the plant. But it was no use. Whatever they threw at it, the plant was immune to their attacks. The mice began backing up but continued to fire.

"This has Carbunkle written all over it." Throttle said

"So how do we stop this walking salad bar?" Modo asked.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Vinnie said.

Suddenly Charley and Misa ran at the plant. Misa stuck two electrically charged wires on either side of the plant while Charley sprayed it with a water hose. The plant began to disintegrate and die.

"Charley-girl? Misa? What'd you do?" Throttle asked.

"Botany 101. Electricity is a plant's worst enemy." Charley explained.

"You also never overwater a plant." Misa joined in. Then looked at her watch.

"Oh, man! I'm so late! I've gotta get back to the set! I'll come back for my moped."

She was about to run off. Then stopped.

"Okay, how do I get back?" She asked, looking around. The mice got on their bikes and rode up to her.

"Relax, doll, I'll give you a lift back." Vinnie reassured her. Before she could say anymore, Vinnie whipped his tail around her waist and lifted her on his bike behind him.

He suddenly felt things he never felt when Charley rode with him. Things such as the shape of her figure or her shapely calves brushing against his legs. He hid his blushing face under his helmet.

"You ok, Vinnie?" Misa asked, as her large breasts pressed against his back. She had just put her arms around his waist.

"F-Fine, babe." He muttered, starting up his bike. He then rode off.

"Man, I think I'm gonna hurl from all this mushy stuff." Ryuk said, frowning as he watched Misa, "Now I'm really bored."

"Oh, I don't know. Helping people is its own reward." Mayu replied,"Why don't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked."Besides things could still get interesting."

"So where are you from?" Misa asked.

"Mars." Vinnie replied.

"Is that, like a town in Illinois?"Misa asked.

"The planet Mars." Vinnie said.

"No kidding? Oh, my God! Real aliens from another planet! Do you know R2D2?" Misa asked.

"Sorry, no. But we know a Stinkfish named Limburger."Vinnie said.

"Eww! He sounds hideous and scary."

"Hideous, yeah. Scary? He's more bark than bite."Vinnie chuckled.

Unknown to them at that time were figures hiding in the shadows. Dark figures on dune buggies silently watching them.

"Well, well. Fresh meat." one of them muttered, "They outta have some money on 'em."

"They'd also make good slaves for the Pit Boss. Take 'em?" The other one asked.

"Yeah." He replied motioning the others. They rode out behind them.

"Who's that chasing us?" Misa asked.

Vinnie looked in his mirror on one of the handlebars.

"The Pit Crew. They work for the Pit Boss."

"Who is he?"

"A slimy creep."He said,"Let me see if I can lose them."

The intrepid mouse rode through an alley. The crew was right on his trail. One of them hid on top of a building. He fired a laser shooting a back tire. The tire was rapidly going flat. The bike swerved.

"Hold on!" Vinnie cried.

They approached a large crater. The bike was going to fast to stop. It went down into the crater.

"Told you this was gonna get fun." Ryuk told Mayu.

"I still think you're wrong about Misa." Mayu said.

"We'll see."

Vinnie and Misa were knocked out from the fall. They found themselves in the Pits. Members of the Pit Crew soon laid their bodies before the Pit Boss.

"Who're these losers?" He asked.

"We found 'em in the Pits."

One of the Pit Crew had removed their helmets to reveal a white human sized mouse and a pretty blonde human female.

The Pit Boss frowned when he glanced at the white mouse. His frown became a grin when he glanced over at Misa. He took notice of her pretty face. He then began ogling her legs and her breasts.

"We're getting some better looking trash in here." He said, "Wake the mouse up."

One of thugs threw a bucket of water on Vinnie. He began shaking it off.

"I'll wake the girl." he sneered a lascivious grin as he reached out his hand toward Misa's breast to squeeze it. He then felt a kick. Vinnie had struck him with his foot. The Pit Boss doubled over.

"Keep away from her!" He yelled.

"Misa, wake up!" Vinnie said. Misa opened her eyes and looked around.

"W-Where are we?" She cried, getting up and looking around.

"You shouldn't have done that, rat!" The Pit Boss frowned. Vinnie was then struck with an electrified whip. He screamed as volts of electricity shot through his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Misa screamed. She then ran and started trying to yank the whip out of the Pit Boss's hands. He tried shaking her off.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" She cried.

"Stay out of my way, girl!" He said, striking her and knocking her down. Misa put her hand to her face and crawled away.

"I have to save him! But how?" She thought.

Then she saw it. A few feet from her: A Death Note!


	4. Chapter 4

A Fatal Choice-ch. 4

"W-What is that?" She asked, edging closer to the strange black book with the Gothic white letters on the cover. The title of the book, Death Note, stood out in plain view.

Ryuk's grin grew bigger the closer she got.

Misa reached out her hand. Her trembling fingers brushed against the cover. Then suddenly memories flashed through her mind: Light Yagami as she remembered him, young, handsome, kind, but at times cruel. She saw him with the Death Note. Always with the Death Note. Then she saw, Ryuk, the Shinigami who followed Light everywhere.

Shinigamis always followed possessors of the Death Notes.

"Light is Kira!" she told herself as the revelation dawned on her.

Then she saw herself: Misa Amane walking down a dark alley. Pursued and confronted by a stalker. The associate producer who was obsessed with her. Someone who wanted her. Who threatened to kill her if she didn't become his woman. She refused him. He tried to stab her with a knife when he had a heart attack right in front of her. Then she saw it: a Death Note float down right in front of her. Rem, her Shinigami appeared before her as she became the possessor of the second Death Note.

"You remember me, Misa?"

Misa looked up to see Ryuk.

"Ryuk? I'm so glad to see you! I remember it all! I'm the second Kira and Light was the first." She replied, then noticing an unknown Shinigami, "But who's this?"

"Oh, her. That's just Mayu." Ryuk replied, flatly.

"Pleased to meet you, my dear." Mayu said, greeting Misa warmly.

A scream interrupted them as the Pit Boss continued to mercilessly strike Vinnie with his whip. He fell down.

"VINNIE!" Misa cried. She quickly turned to Ryuk and Mayu.

"I have to save Vinnie! Help me!" Misa said.

"We're Shinigamis. We take lives. We don't save em." Ryuk replied, matter of factly.

"But if you had Shinigami eyes, you could see the real names and life spans of the Pit Boss and his Pit Crew." He said.

"Of course! I could write them in the Death Note!" Misa exclaimed, excitedly,"And save Vinnie. I wanna do the Shinigami eye trade now."

" You do this, your life span will be cut in half." Mayu told her.

"I don't care about me. I care about him!" She replied, motioning towards Vinnie's lifeless form,"Do it!"

"As you wish."

Misa's eyes soon glowed a blood-red color as she saw the life spans and real names of her enemies unknown to them floating above their heads including the Pit Boss's real name.

The Pit Boss stood over Vinnie's body.

"I've gotta hurry." Misa thought, taking out a pen and opening the Death Note She wrote quickly and easily.

Meanwhile, at the Last Chance Garage...

"Haven't heard from Vinnie." Throttle said.

He, Modo, and Charley were relaxing in front of the AC in Charley's living room downing root beers.

"If I was in the presence of a gorgeous gal like Misa, my bros would be the furthest thing from my mind, too."Modo replied,chuckling,"The girl's got manners, too. Her mama taught her well."

"Still, I'm kinda surprised he hadn't called to say they got there."Charley said.

"Relax, Charley-ma'am. I'm sure everything's ok."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to check u..." Throttle began, as a red light blinked on his bike.

"What's yer bike saying?" Modo asked.

"A distress signal!" He replied, "It's from Vinnie's bike."

"Got the coordinates?" Modo asked.

Throttle looked shocked as he read off the coordinates.

"What is it, Throttle?"Charley asked, face full of concern.

"They're in the Pits!" He exclaimed.

"How'd they get there?" Charley asked.

"Let's go find out!" Modo replied,putting on his helmet.

The two mice rode out followed by the auburn-haired mechanic in her tow truck.

"See, boys, he ain't so tough once the fight's knocked outta him." The Pit Boss laughed, " When I get done with you, rat, you'll wish you'd never went against me!"

Vinnie groaned and struggled to get to his feet. This was bad. His back ached from painful welts and burns. He was doubled over in pain. He saw the Pit Boss rear back with his whip. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes to brace himself for the blows.

Suddenly, the Pit Boss began grabbing at his own throat and began choking. Vinnie opened his eyes and stared in total shock.

"Can't breathe." The Pit Boss struggled to get out. His mouth and throat filled up with blood. It seeped and ran from the corners of mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head. Then he collapsed on the ground. The Pit Boss laid very still and unmoving. Captured slaves put down their tools and walked up to stare. The Pit Crew held them back.

"Get back to work! No slacking." One of them said.

The Pit Crew then drew weapons on Vinnie. Fear came on the whole crew.

"He did this!" One of the members of the Pit Crew said.

"How? He wasn't moving at all." Said one of the slaves of the Pit Boss.

" Let's get hi..."

The Pit Crew member grabbed at his chest and then collapsed to the ground. Other members followed suit and met the same fate. Other members who held back fled in terror. Captured slaves backed away.

Throttle, Modo, and Charley had just rode up. They glanced over at the Pit Boss then at the fallen Pit Crew then Vinnie who just continued to stare in shock. Modo got off his bike and approached them followed by Charley.

"How are they, big guy?" Throttle asked Modo.

Modo examined the Pit Boss and his Crew. His face paled.

"No pulse, No heartbeat. They're gone. Dead." He replied, grimly.

At this time, Misa Amane had put away her pen and hid the Death Note inside her top. Everything was going well. She walked up to Vinnie and put her arms around his waist.

"It's alright, baby. It's over." She whispered softly in his ear.

"What just happened?" He asked, still dazed.

"Fortune has smiled on us." She replied.

She and Vinnie watched Throttle and Modo take a pair of shovels and dig fresh new graves.

"You okay, Misa?" He asked.

"Never better."She replied, happily.

"Excuse me." He said.

He then picked a shovel and dug the largest grave for the Pit Boss body while Misa looked on.

"Still think Misa's not like Light?" Ryuk asked.

"I don't know what to think." Mayu replied, shaking her head.

"She's no different. The power of the Death Note can get to anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Corruption- ch. 5

After burying the Pit Boss and his crew, the mice and Charley freed the kidnapped people who had been enslaved by the Pit Boss. Some of the people decided to stay in the Pits and rebuild a whole new city. Others wanted to leave the Pits because they missed the families they had been snatched away from.

Throttle, Modo, and Charley discovered secret passageways back to the human world. They led them back. Some people cried tears of joy as soon as they got outside and felt the sun's rays. Others cheered.

The only one who was a little miffed was Misa. She stood with her arms folded.

"What's wrong, babe? You seem quiet." Vinnie asked her.

"How could you help them?" She asked.

"They were victims of the Pit Boss. They didn't ask to be slaves!" Vinnie told her.

"Not them. The Pit Boss and his Crew. They were no different than the scum who killed my parents. You should've let their bodies rot where they laid." Misa fumed.

She then stormed off.

Throttle, Charley, and Modo walked up to Vinnie who watched Misa walk away.

"What bugging her?" Charley asked.

"Doesn't like the Pit Boss." Vinnie replied, "Thinks we should've let sleeping dogs lie,"

"Feeling's mutual, bro. Pit Breath wasn't my favorite person either." Throttle told him, "But as heroes we always gotta do the right thing."

"And the right thing woulda been to dig those graves." Modo joined in.

"Give her some time. She'll come around." Charley said.

"You sound pissed, princess." Ryuk told Misa.

"The Pit Boss deserves to be pushing up daisies. Instead, they make a grave for him like he's some celebrity." Misa pouted.

"What da ya expect? They're heroes. It's their job to take pity on bad guys." Ryuk replied.

"I know. If only they could see that bad guys need punishment not mercy"."Misa said.

"Question is, how?" Mayu asked.

"With a show of strength. If I destroy their enemies, they'll see I'm right and Vinnie will love me forever!" Misa replied, excitedly, " I just have to find out who their greatest enemies are. Then I can put my plan into motion."

At Limburger Plaza, Lawrence Limburger was in a bad mood. His latest scheme to rid himself of the Biker Mice failed miserably. His plant monster was electrocuted and water logged thanks to Charley and Misa.

"Carbunkle!" He growled, into the intercom.

"Yes, your cheesiness?" Carbunkle asked.

"Your Giant plant was less than successful. We need another way of eliminating those meddling mice otherwise we're through on this planet." Limburger said.

"I have just the person for the job." Carbunkle said, as a pretty blonde woman stepped from the transporter beam.

"May I present...Misa Amane!"


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Deception-ch.6

"What?" Carbunkle exclaimed. He did a double take as the pigtailed blonde bombshell stepped out of the transporter.

"Hey, it's that other dame who's pals with dem meeces!" Greasepit charged.

"Grab her!" Limburger shouted.

Suddenly the girl transformed before them into a big, giant man with pale-blue skin. He wore a dark-blue cape and cowl on his head. His ghastly face resembled a skeleton. The guy looked like a cross between Skeletor and Dr. Doom.

"Gee, I didn't know she could do that!" Greasepit said.

"She can't, numbskull. It's not her." Carbunkle frowned at Greasepit, then turning to Limburger," Presenting, Your Respectedness, Mr. Destiny."

"Shapeshifter, Spy, and all around master of disguise. At your service." The caped figure bowed towards Limburger, "For the right price, of course."

"Of course. How are you going to deal with, say, three Martian Mice on motorcycles?" Limburger asked.

"Not to worry." He said, punching a hole into a pillar and watching with satisfaction at it crumbling into pebbles,"Their days are numbered." He chuckled, along with Limburger and Carbunkle.

"Misa, what are you saying? What plan?" Mayu asked,"You're not talking about murder, are you?"

"I intend to finish what Light started." Misa replied, with determination,"We both planned together to make this a peaceful world. To do that, I must rid it of criminals: Animals who prey on the innocent and the helpless. And now that I've regained possession of the Death Note, It will become a reality."

"What about the Biker Mice? They're not gonna stand by while you off criminals right and left." Ryuk said.

"They don't have to know it's me." Misa replied, patting her hair, "Besides, I have the Shinigami eyes, so I have the upper hand."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Misa." Mayu told her.

"Hmm. That's the same thing Rem told me." Misa replied.

"Who's Rem?"

Misa looked up to see Vinnie standing beside her.

"Nobody." Misa said, walking towards him then hooking her arm through his,"And I'm sorry about before."

Her light brown eyes stared into his coral ones with a gentleness that made his heart melt.

"Forget it. Understandable. No one liked the Pit Boss." He replied, "He enslaved people that he kidnapped."

"It's just that...I can't stand for innocent people to suffer at the hands of criminals. I feel so..so...frightened sometimes." She replied, placing her head on his chest.

"It's okay, gorgeous. I'm here." He said, holding her.

Vinnie soon realized that he sort of had his arms around her. She then began cuddling into his chest. Wonderful sensations swept through him. His hormones were kicking up big time as he felt her breasts rub against his chest. Then she stared back at him. He dipped his head as his lips brushed hers. It was the only part of his body that didn't have fur. It surprised her. What delighted her was how soft his lips were. And how sweet they tasted! Then he pulled away.

"We should go. The others are waiting for us." He said, quickly.

"Yeah." She replied, as she felt a wave of disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

Blues and Vengence- ch.7

"Wow! This is great!" Charley exclaimed, excitedly.

"Sure is, Charley-ma'am. I ain't never been on the set of a real tv show before." Modo replied, "It was nice of Miss Misa to invite us."

"Actually, we were on a movie set once. Remember when we worked as stunt doubles?" Throttle asked.

"Don't remind me, bro. Never liked having those cameras flashed in my face." Modo said, shuttering, remembering how camera shy he is.

"Well, I know looked good!" Vinnie said, posing.

"Shh. Misa's about to do her big finish." Charley motioned them with her forefinger over her mouth.

"Quiet on the set!" the director called out, "Annnnd action!"

Misa dressed in a long flowing black satin dress and a red shoulder length wig walked across the set. The mice and Charley watched Misa play her part well. Her character's dress glided across the floor of the richly adorned bedroom.

Misa then opened a jeweled music box. Chimes played then a hauntingly beautiful melody flowed from it. Then she sang:

Careful what you do/'Cause God is watching your every move/ Hold my hand in the dark street/ For if you do/I know that I'll be safe/Even if I'm far away and alone/You'll be sure to find me there/This I know/

You draw me close/For a while/So quiet/You tell me everything/If I forget what you say /then you'll come to me/and tell me again/Yes you'd tell me/Once/again

Misa then paused and gazed out the window. Amazing that she chose this song out of others she could have sung.

She first sang it on the day L, the famous Japanese detective first hired to first bring down Light, was killed. Light wanted Misa to use her Shinigami eyes to find out L's real name so he could kill him. He also wanted her to use her Death Note to kill criminals. She remembered his exact words:

Flashback

"I'm not in a position to punish criminals. I want you to do it for me." He told her,

" Misa, let's create a new world together. One of kind and good people."

She agreed thinking she would gain Light's love if she was useful to him.

End Flashback

Misa continued to sing:

But what happens when/I know it all?/Then what will I do after that?/What then?

What, indeed! All she ever wanted at the time was for Light to love her. But it seemed the only thing he ever cared about was himself and the Death Note. He was often very mean to Misa and took his anger out on her. But trying to be the understanding girlfriend, she dismissed it.

"Annnnnnnnd, cut !" the director called out.

"Phew! Am I glad that's over. I'm beat." Misa said, walking over to the helmet clad mice and Charley.

"That was incredible!" Charley exclaimed.

"Thank you." Misa said.

"Let's get some root beers and some dogs." Vinnie said, getting on his bike. Throttle and Modo did the same.

"I'll go change." Misa said, walking away,"Only take me a minute". She stopped and hid on the side of a wall in the hallway leading to her dressing room.

They were then interrupted by a news reporter on the tv. Everyone turned to look.

"Today, convicted serial killer John Laser has announced he's appealing his forty-year sentence for the 1978 killing of eight-year old Tyler Baxter."the reporter said.

"I'm glad I'm finally going to get my day in court." Laser said, smiling with his attorney talking to reporters.

A picture of a cute blond-haired, blue eyed smiling child in a Boy Scouts uniform shown up on the screen.

People were outraged and fussed about it including the mice.

"That makes me mad!" Modo said, as his eye glowed a bright red color, "A scumbag who hurts a nice kid like that should be put under the jail!"

"What shocks me is why slime like that is allowed to appeal." Throttle wondered.

"Unfortunately, that's how our justice system operates sometimes." Charley replied, shaking her head sadly.

"Uhh. What a bummer!" Vinnie groaned, "Were up to me that guy would be grilled cheese!"

Misa took out a pen and the Death Note. She wrote "John Laser dies of a heart attack in five minutes." in a descriptive penmanship. Then hid the Death Note and pen in her dress.

"Mr. Laser, What do you have to say to the Baxter family? Any remorse at all for your crime?" A reporter asked.

"Ha! They can't prove I committed this crime! I went fishing that day." He replied, smugly.

"But you've never fished!" The reporter continued,"You said so yourself."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I do and-"

Suddenly, Laser grabbed at his chest and fell out. The mice froze in shock. Charley's gasped.

"Is there a doctor-?" Laser's lawyer asked.

A dark haired guy wearing a stethoscope knelt beside Laser's unconscious body. He put his ear to his chest and then checked his pulse. Then he shook his head to the lawyer who went pale as a ghost.

"Convicted child killer John Laser has just died. According to a doctor of an apparent heart attack." The reporter announced.

"Okay, what just happened? People don't die just like that." Throttle said.

"Maybe he couldn't take his own guilty conscience." Misa said, walking up.

She was now in her typical Goth clothes, fish net stockings, and knee-high black boots.

"I'm ready."

Vinnie wrapped his tail around her waist placing behind him on his bike. Throttle held out his hand towards Charley.

"May I, Miss Davidson?" He asked, smiling.

"You may indeed, my fine mouse." She replied, smiling back,hopping on and behind his bike.

Modo, Vinnie, and Misa gave each other puzzled looks.

"Okay, what was that about?" Vinnie asked.

"Plenty of time for small talk. Now let's Rock and-"

Suddenly, they were knocked off their bikes. The mice helped up Charley and Misa.

There in front of them was a giant rhinoceros!

"Oh, mama! That's gotta be the biggest mosquito in Chicago!" Modo exclaimed.

"That's no mosquito. That's a rhinoceros! A blue one and in the city? What's going on?" Charley asked.

Then it spoke.

"Your destiny. Surrender peacefully, Biker Mice and I'll execute you less painfully!"


	8. Chapter 8

A Budding Love and the End of an Old One- ch 8

Mr. Destiny then transformed into himself.

"Looks like someone doesn't like us, bros." Throttle said

"They sure grow 'em big in these parts." Vinnie said.

"And ugly. He can stop a clock with that mug!" Modo joined in.

"No one laughs at Mr. Destiny and lives!" He thundered, ramming his fists on the ground in front of the mice which made a huge tear in the street.

"Flip and Dip Maneuver Eight! Now!" Throttle called out.

All three mice leaped into the air out of the path of the tear and safely touched the ground.

Then They all three leaped at him to knock him to the ground.

"Pardon my fist!" Modo called out as an extended fist struck Mr. Destiny full in the face. He didn't make a dent in the guy's exo-electronic armored face. He threw them all off. The three mice fell into a brick wall.

"Not a scratch." Modo said.

"Ah, man! Somedays the hero biz really bites!"Vinnie said.

"Isn't there nothing that can stop that guy?" Throttle asked.

Charley was sneaking up behind him with a shovel. Unfortunately for her, he could sense her presence.

"Clever, but not enough."He murmured.

Suddenly, without warning he grabbed her. Charley screamed.

"Charley!" Vinnie cried.

Modo gasped and Misa placed her hands to her face.

"What a pretty girl!" Mr. Destiny leered at Charley's frightened face,"Pretty eyes, pretty face..." Throttle frowned and grit his teeth as Mr. Destiny fondled Charley's cheek with his forefinger. Charley shrank from his touch.

"Let her go, Creepy!" He growled,"If you hurt her..."

He stopped fondling Charley and stared at the mice.

"We can end all this unpleasantness right now. All you have to do is surrender." He said.

"How about we just blast you instead?" Vinnie said, aiming a blaster at him.

"My kind of music." Modo said, aiming his bionic arm at Mr. Destiny.

"We can't. Not without hitting Charley-girl." Throttle told them, placing his arm in front to block their aim," Looks like we got no choice but to do what he says."

Misa opened a round powder compact and flashed the mirror into Mr. Destiny's face.

"Let the sunshine in!" She cried.

"Uhhh! Can't see!" He cried, grabbing his face.

" Try removing his mask. Then strike." Misa cried.

Charley pulled his mask off which revealed a disfigured face.

"In yo face!" Modo said, socking him.

Modo then picked him up swinging him around.

"Here's the windup" he cried, as he flew towards Throttle.

"And here's the pitch!" Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles and socking him into a dumpster.

"Home run!" Vinnie yelled, lighting one of his flares and throwing it into the dumpster blowing Mr. Destiny towards Limburger Tower.

"So much for Mr. Doofus!" Vinnie teased while Throttle and Modo laughed.

"Throttle!" Charley said, running to him.

"You okay?" They asked at the same time. Then lowered their heads.

"Is it me or is something going on between those two?" Misa asked.

"Who, us?" Charley said, giving Throttle a quick look, then back at Misa, "We're just...friends who enjoy each other's company, that's all."

Her words said "friends"but her body language told a different story. The whole time she was talking, She shifted her body weight and fidgeted with the tail of her shirt. Throttle was blushing a bit and ran his forefinger around the collar of his vest.

"Like Charley-girl said friends." He murmured.

They wouldn't even look them straight in the eye. Needless to say, it was an awkward moment.

"Sure, whatever you say." Misa grinned.

"I got some moping to do at the garage." Charley said, pulling away and climbing into her truck.

"What about the dogs and root beers?" Vinnie asked.

"You guys go on ahead." She said, driving off.

"I'll meet you, guys, there's something I need to do first, too."He said, riding off.

"Am I missing something here?" Vinnie asked as he and Modo exchanged confused looks.

As he rode down the road, Throttle's mind wandered.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I get Charley out of my mind?"

He thought about his life back on Mars. How things were before the Plutorkian War: happy, lazy days spent riding his bike up and down Olympus Mons. Then he would think of Carbine. He could still picture her: long, flowing raven locks and seductive green eyes. Her smile which warmed his heart. He remembered the day he first asked her to go to a Spring Formal. He was so nervous. He didn't know how to dance. Carbine taught him and they danced half the night away. Then they ate slices of coffee cakes. It was the happiest time of his life. He always pictured himself spending the rest of his life with her.

Then the war came, he remembered fighting the enemy with her at his side. She had gotten as tough as he had. He kept his optimistic outlook on life. But the war had changed her. Seeing comrades die all around her made her hard and distrustful. All that mattered was preserving Mars' future at any cost. Even at the expense of their relationship.

Throttle remembered the last time he, Modo, and Vinnie arrived back on Mars. They were accused of working for Limburger after Napoleon Brie framed them with an edited tape showing Throttle directing his bros to blow up buildings on Earth. They were arrested by Carbine, who then had become leader of the Martian Resistance Fighters. She wasted no words. They were labeled as traitors to their people and sentenced to death.

Throttle remembered how strongly Charley testified in their defense. While this went on Limburger tried to kill them with a giant glacier. Throttle was able to convince Carbine to free them to stop the glacier. Even after they saved the day and cleared their names, the relationship just went downhill from there.

The only time he saw her was once she needed his help in protecting a Venusian bloom that was vital to Mars ecosystem. She came to Earth and went back to Mars without so much as a goodbye kiss.

She was always too busy when he contacted her via through computer. So he began spending time with Charley. They played cards and board games. He grew to like being with her. She always made time for him no matter what.

Then three months ago, he got a video message from Stoker. Carbine had gotten married to her commanding officer and they had a kid! He felt hurt and betrayed. Vinnie said he wasn't surprised. He always knew Carbine was a skank. Modo was shocked.

"Throttle, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She said, when he finally confronted her.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?" He replied, angrily,"I've been bustin' my tail to save Earth while you run around on me with another guy?"

"I didn't set out to cheat on you. It just happened. I was lonely after you went back to Earth. Then I was assigned to Slade. We were drinking one night and had a fling. One thing lead to another and I got pregnant. I was scared and ashamed. I didn't know what to do. I told him about the baby and we decided to get married so the baby would have both of us in his life."

"You're breaking my heart, babe." He replied, sarcastically.

"Slade's a good mouse! He works hard to provide for us. I care for him a great deal. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Throttle would have gone over the edge if it weren't for his friends. Modo rented kungfu movies hoping they would cheer him up to no avail. Vinnie's solution to his bro's problem was a new woman. Vinnie contacted an online dating service and soon had him chatting with a hot, sultry brunette in a yellow thong bikini. Throttle was excited till he found out it was a site made up of tranvestites.

"Tran-what's?' Vinnie asked.

"Cross dressers. Guys who dress up like girls." Charley explained.

Throttle cringed and his face was pale as a ghost. Vinnie turned whiter than a sheet. Modo's mouth dropped open.

So needless to say that idea went south.

Lately, Throttle found himself caring for Charley more than before. He found himself coming to a decision. He looked up and found himself at the Last Chance garage. He walked up to the garage.

Charley had just lifted the garage and saw the tan-furred mouse biker standing in the doorway. Droplets of sweat glistened on his chiseled, muscular build. It took Charley's breathe away.

"Hey." She managed.

"Hey."

There was a pause.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Charley, I..."

"I love you." She cried out.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you. I always have. And I always will."

"Charlene..." He cried, taking her into his arms, "I love you, too."

Then they stared into each other's eyes. Then kissed. A gentle kiss.

To them, nothing else mattered but this moment. A moment where a new budding love has finally bloomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Comparisons and Root Beer-ch.9

"Thanks, Vinnie, lunch was great!" Misa told him.

"Present company even greater." He replied, grinning at her.

"Oh, you're sweet." She sighed.

Vinnie had just dropped her off at her apartment which just happened to be in a nicer part of town.

"This certainly doesn't look like the neighborhood the Last Chance garage is in." Vinnie said, looking around at the new looking brown stone buildings and Victorian architecture buildings. On the sides of some buildings, gray stoned gargoyles stared straight ahead.

"I love the mystery of it." Misa replied, gazing at the gargoyles, then she draped her arms around his neck, "But you know, the inside of my place is just as nice. Wanna come in?"

"Well, I..." He hesitated.

"Please, Vinnie..." She murmured, resting her cheek and hand against his chest. His body quivered.

"Why do I get all weak in the knees whenever I'm around Misa?" He wondered.

Sure, she was pretty and sweet. Heck, pretty was an understatement. The girl was a knockout! Plus she wanted more of the his time. So why was he nervous? Most guys would've jumped at the chance.

Maybe because she reminded him of Harley. He thought the same thing about Charley when he first arrived on Earth. He thought she was very attractive. But things never went anywhere between those two. They just remained good friends.

Vinnie found himself comparing Misa and Harley.

Both girls had the same sunny disposition except Misa had a more playful side than Harley. She smiled and laughed a lot during lunch. The funny part was that her Goth clothes didn't match her bubbly personality. It still fit her in spite of it all. Harley dressed more plainly as the Martian Resistance's medic during the war. She was also more mature but she never stopped to love and laugh. That was what made him fall in love with her. Then when Mace took her away, it hurt him so bad that he put a wall around his heart determined never to fall in love again. Over the years, He learned to use laughter and joking to mask his hidden feelings.

Then he met Misa Amane. She had a way of bringing those feelings to the surface. He felt the wall come crumbling down but part of him fought to keep it up. He was afraid of being burned again.

"I should get back to my friends. They worry when I don't come back." He replied.

"You guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, I know this is gonna sound cheesy but Throttle and Modo are like my big brothers. Charley's like a sister. We look out for each other."

"I don't think it's cheesy at all. I think it's wonderful that you have someone to care about you like that." She smiled, then looked away frowning, " I wish I did."

Vinnie took her in his arms.

"You do. I care. And so do my bros and Charley." He said.

"Dear Vinnie..." Misa smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey, I got root beer!" she suddenly said, looking at him.

"You always switch gears like that? Besides, we had root beer at lunch."

"Ah, but not Bavarian root beer. It's the good stuff. Not the cheap stuff."

They went inside to the kitchen. Misa opened her refrigerator and pulled out two twenty ounce glass bottles of root beer. Vinnie sat down on a stool next to a table and looked around. The kitchen was clean and immaculate. Misa put one of the bottles in front of him.

"Here, I'll get that for you." She said, using a bottle opener to open his bottle.

"Thanks."

"Want a glass?" She asked, as she pulled down a glass.

"Nah. I'm good." He said, taking a drink of the liquid.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, as the sweet, herbal liquid coated his tongue.

"Good, huh?" Misa smiled,pouring it into a glass and happily drinking her root beer.

"What's in that stuff?"

"Cinnamon, anise, licorice, molasses, bourbon vanilla, balsam oil, and cassia." Misa read off the side of her bottle.

"What's cassia?"

"Who cares? As long as it tastes good!" Misa said.

"True."

Being with Misa was definitely different than being with Charley or Harley.

"Much nicer!" He thought, guzzling down the last few drops of his root beer.


	10. Chapter 10

Rule By My Side-ch.10

"Not to sound like a clique but I'll just slip into something more comfortable." Misa said, walking off, "Make yourself at home."

She had just went to her room and locked the door.

"You're taking a change letting that mouse come here, Misa." Mayu told her, "What if he discovers the Death Note?"

"He won't. Vinnie's not a human so even if he touched it, he wouldn't be able to use it or see Shinigamis, right, Ryuk?" Misa replied, turning to Ryuk.

"Oh, yeah, as far as I know." Ryuk replied.

"Oops! Almost forgot." Misa said, rummaging around in her pocket and pulling out a shiny red apple.

Ryuk's eyes gazed lovingly at the apple as Misa handed it to him.

"I know how much you like them." She said.

"Thanks!" Ryuk said, happily devouring it, "Apples from the human world are the best!"

Misa went behind a trifold door to change. Her gaze fell on an old photograph on her vanity behind a jar of skin cream. It was of her, Light, and Light's little sister, Sayu. They had went to the park that day.

A happy and smiling Sayu was posing with her arm around Misa's neck with her hands extended doing the peace sign. Light stood next to Misa off to the side with a slight smile.

Misa remembered the picture. It was taken a month before Light's death. Matsuda, Light's former friend and a member of the National Police Agency, had taken the picture. How ironic he was the same one who ended up killing Light at the warehouse after he confessed to being Kira.

"They didn't understand him. They just labeled Light a killer and blew him away!" Misa thought, not wanting to place any blame on Light, "If not for him, my parents' killer would've gotten away. Kira meant everything to me then. And he does now."

"Does he, Misa?" Said a voice.

Misa looked off to the side to see Light Yagami standing there in a white shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"Light!" Misa cried, running to this apparition, " Is that you?"

He glanced at her angrily.

"Light, what's wrong? Why are you turning away from me?" Misa asked, tears in her eyes,"Why?"

"Who's she talking to?" Ryuk asked.

"I don't know." Mayu replied.

"You little fool. I ask you to do one little task and you fail miserably." Light continued.

"What're you talking about? I've done everything you've asked me to. I've killed criminals for you. I acted as the second Kira carrying out your will for five years. I made sure the police stayed off your track." Misa said.

"Humph! You did nothing. You were too stupid and careless. Leaving behind evidence and not destroying it. You allowed the police to suspect you and get arrested. I used my own intelligent to keep the police at bay." He replied, "Now instead of going forth and finishing my work, you're hanging around with those moldy moles!"

"The Biker Mice? They're my friends."

"They don't share our vision to cleanse the world of evil. Criminals are our enemies. We must deal with them as such."

"You're wrong. They hate evil as much as we do. They fight everyday to protect the world against scumbags who strip mine people's land like Lawrence Limburger. They told me so."

"Don't kid yourself, Misa. They're no different from the SPK or the NPA. I delivered justice to the world and look how they treated me."

Misa did remember.

Flashback

The SPK(Special Police To Catch Kira) and the NPA(National Police Agency) of Japan had joined forces to take down Light Yagami. Light had went undercover and joined the NPA to find out what they knew about Kira. The NPA, at that time, had no idea that Light was Kira. He also planned to kill L and the members of the NPA with the Death Note. He managed to get Rem, Misa's Shinigami, to kill L.

After that, he was made head of the NPA. For five years, he ran it and had access to all their computers and took advantage of it by tracking down criminals and killing them.

Till L's successors, Mello and Near got together and caught him. The betrayal the NPA members felt especially Matsuda was devastating.

Light, seeing he had lost, tried one last desperate attempt to kill the NPA members with a piece of the Death Note hidden in his wristwatch. Matsuda, hurt and angered, shot him in the hand that held the pen.

"Matsuda, you idiot! What are you doing?" Light screamed, as blood streamed from his wound.

"What was it all for, Light?" Matsuda questioned, continuing to aim his gun at Light, "What about your father? He died believing you weren't Kira."

"My father?!" Light laughed, maniacally," was a fool."

"Your father was a hero! And you call him a fool? Traitor!" Matsuda screamed, shooting more rounds into him.

Light collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain, as blood poured out of his wounds. After seeing him die, Misa broke down emotionally. She was on the verge of suicide. Then she went to Chicago and forgot about the Death Note. Till now.

End Flashback

"But now I have a chance of continuing my work through you." Light told her. Then Misa felt his hands on her shoulders, " You will be my goddess in this new world that you will create."

Misa gazed at Light with the same awe she felt when he told her to use her Death Note to punish criminals. She knew what had to be done.

"You okay, Misa?" Mayu asked her.

"Yeah, never better." She replied.

"Ready." Misa said, stepping into the kitchen. Vinnie nearly gasped at the skimpy outfit Misa wore that left little to the imagination.

"Sweetheart, you look great." He said.

"Vinnie, honey, I really want you..." She cooed, cuddling up to him.

"Misa..."

He felt her small slender fingers under the straps of the bandoliers across his chest. The straps were now off his shoulders revealing a trembling,muscular, chiseled chest. Misa eyed his chest and well-developed biceps in his arms with appreciation. She felt lustful sensations as his body took her breath away.

"God! Look at his arms! Van Damme has got nothing on this mouse!" She breathed. Then she began kissing his chest as well as rubbing his chest.

His body quivered. He was aroused as an erotic moan escaped from his mouth.

"Vinnie...Let's create a new world." She said, suddenly staring at him.

"A new world?" He asked.

"Yes. I want you to rule by my side in the new world." She replied, kissing him on the mouth, "Please, Vinnie."

Vinnie had never had such good luck like this before. A beautiful girl wanting to be his and no one else's! These days it was so hard for a guy to find a good woman. Now he finally found her. But what did she mean when she talked about a new world? And him ruling by her side? It made no sense.

"Misa sure talks strange. Weird. She wasn't like that a second ago." He thought.

She was a lot like him. Always living in the moment and hating to look back. Of course, if he wanted to forget about Harley, she'd be a great place to start.

"Whatever you say, babe." He replied, kissing her back.


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth Comes Out-ch.11

Back at the Scoreboard, Modo has just finished polishing his bike, Lil' Hoss.

"There ya go, darling. Pretty as a one-two punch." He grinned, rather pleased with his work.

He had just settled down and flipped the tv on when Throttle and Charley stepped in.

"Oh, hey, Bro. Hi, Miss. Charley-ma'am. Sit down. You're just in time for Chicago Flame." He said.

"Hey, Modo." Charley said.

"Okay, Where's the wild man?" Throttle asked looking around.

"If you mean Vinnie, where else? At Misa's. He dropped her off." he replied.

"He should've been back by now." Throttle said.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Charley told him.

The picture was interrupted by the news.

"Aw, I hate the news!" Modo groaned, and miffed about missing his show.

A reporter looked frantic as a man fell out in front of her. Emergency crew came and tried to revive him to no avail.

The mice and Charley started.

"What going on?" Throttle wondered.

"Turn it up." Charley told him. He did.

"This was the scene today at the courthouse. A few hours ago, several inmates have died of unknown causes." the reporter said, "Some suicides. Others heart attacks. Investigators are calling it mysterious."

"Wow! That's kinda like what happened to that guy we saw on the news before." Throttle said, "Died. No reason."

"With me is Investigator Kyoto Myazaki." the reporter continued, introducing a short Asian guy in a trenchcoat.

"Ky-what" Modo asked.

"Shh. Listen." Charley said, putting a finger to her lips.

"So what can you tell us about these recent deaths, inspector?"

"Well, they're similar to an old case that took place in Japan two years ago. Criminals were dying from mysterious causes. There was talk that the killer or Kira as we referred to him as was using a mythical notebook called a Death Note to commit these crimes."

"Are you serious?" the reporter, fought back a smile, "You expect people to think someone used a magic notebook to commit these murders?"

"I know how crazy it sounds." The inspector replied,"But the patterns of the deaths and their time periods exactly match the ones that took place in Japan. The victims were convicted criminals and most of them died of heart attacks. Child killer John Laser died of a heart attack but there was no history of him ever having any heart problems."

"What happened in that old case? Was this Kira ever caught?"

"He was identified as a young college student named Light Yagami. It was a tough blow to the National Police Agency because his father was a prominent member of the NPA. Well respected and liked. His son was also liked and looked up to. He even joined the NPA to assist them in catching Kira. Then he was revealed to be Kira. He betrayed them. He attempted to attack the officers and they were forced to open fire on him resulting in his death."

"Light Yagami?!"Charley exclaimed, "I read about him in an old celebrity magazine. He was Misa's fiancé."

"Oh, mama! I wonder if Miss Misa knew how crazy he was." Modo said.

"You say this Light Yagami was Kira?"

"He was. But at the time we had two Kiras to deal with." One we suspected was Light and the other but it's just a rumor was actress and singer Misa Amane."

The mice gave each other puzzled looks.

"We gotta get over to there to Misa's!" Throttle said.

Back at Misa's apartment, Vinnie had fallen asleep on the couch while Misa sitting next to him watched the news. His head was in her lap and she stroked his fur. She loved the feel of it. It felt like white silk and a mink jacket rolled into one. When the inspector talked about Light's death, tears trickled down Misa's cheeks. Her face paled when they said she was the other Kira.

"Murderers!" she blurted out, "Those fools!"

Vinnie felt her fist hit into his face. Her eyes were so glued to the tv that she didn 't notice she was hitting him.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise, sweetheart." He said.

"Sorry."she replied, apologetically. Misa quickly got up.

"I can fix this. Can still win. Light, we can still win." She said, to no one in particular.

Vinnie stared at her and looked around. There was no one in the room but them.

"Uh, sweetheart, who you talking to?" Vinnie asked.

"Vinnie, shut up!" She suddenly lashed out at him.

"I have to think." Misa said, grabbing her head. Vinnie glanced at her wondering what was bugging her.

"What are you waiting for? Kill that inspector!" Misa looked up to see Light Yagami taunting her.

"If you love me, you'll do it. Kill him! Avenge me!"

Misa took out the Death Note and wrote the inspector's name. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't he die? That's not his real name!" Misa said, using her Shinigami eyes,"Mamru Ishiguro. Very clever."

She began writing it down.

"What is that?" Vinnie asked.

The inspector then keeled over and died.

"Get an ambulance!" the reporter shouted at her cameraman.

"What the heck is going on?" Vinnie asked, incredulous, What did you just do?"

"I killed him. It's what Light wanted." Misa replied, matter of factly.

" Light?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Light Yagami. He is Kira. He avenged the death of my parents with the Death Note. Now I'm avenging his. "

"You're nuts! I'm outta here." Vinnie said, turning on his heel to walk away.

"He was talking against Kira. He had to die! Don't you see?" Misa said.

Vinnie kept walking. He was inches from the door when suddenly he felt a pricking of a needle in his back. He began feeling dizzy. His eyes began closing. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Misa standing over him with a syringe of some reddish liquid.


	12. Chapter 12

Unravelling-ch.12

"We gotta hurry." Throttle said.

He, Charley, and Modo raced down the road toward Misa's neighborhood.

"You think Miss Misa could be this Kira person?" Modo asked.

"The inspector said Kira killed with a Death Note." Charley said.

" And she was accused before of being the other killer." Throttle joined in.

"Just hard for me to believe. She seemed like such a nice girl." Modo replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, looks can be deceiving." Throttle said.

"What if she has one of those Death Notes?" Charley asked.

"Then our bro could be in serious hot water." Throttle replied.

Back at Misa's apartment, Vinnie woke up and found himself tied to a metal chair. He glanced at a shelf that contained several stuffed animals. Some of them has pins stuck in them. Others were blindfolded.

" Goody! You're awake." Misa said, cheerily walking up to him.

"Oh, great. Not the crazy, homicidal chick again!" Vinnie groaned, remembering where he was.

"Now is that any way to talk about your girlfriend?"Misa asked,pouting.

"Hello? You drugged me and tied me to a chair! Psycho much?"

"Ok, so I got a little carried away."

"Ya, think?"

"But I can't let you go. I need someone by my side to help me in the new world."

"I'm not gonna help you kill anybody."

"You fought in a war."

"That was different. I didn't go around killing anybody because I felt like it!"

"It's not like that at all!" Misa blurted out, then sighed, "You know what happened to my parents."

"You told me they were murdered."

"What I didn't tell you was that their killer was put on trial. It lasted forever. Then because there was no evidence at the scene, he was acquitted. I was devastated and angry. I wanted that man to pay!" Misa said, head lowered and on the verge of tears.

"Then I learned Kira killed him with this!" She said, holding up the Death Note.

"Death Note?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes. Anyone whose name is written in the Death Note dies within five minutes of a heart attack or any other type of death you want. Kira got him to commit suicide. I wanted to find Kira to thank him for avenging the deaths of my parents. I found out after getting my own Death Note along with the Shinigami eyes, that Light Yagami was Kira. I fell in love with him. I went to him and offered to be his eyes to help him make the world free of crime."

"By killing innocent people?" Vinnie asked.

"They're criminals. Convicted felons. They're not innocent!" Misa countered.

"What about that inspector? He wasn't a criminal."

"I don't...Oh, I don't know what to do anymore!"

She then broke down and cried.

"Misa, let me help you." Vinnie told her.

"No, Misa. Listen to me."

Misa looked up to see Light Yagami.

"Light? Darling Light!" Misa said. A beauteous smile formed on her lips as she walked to the wall as in a dream.

"That white mouse is in our way. Kill him, Misa." Light told her.

"But I..."

"Shut up and do as I say!" Light yelled at her.

Misa pulled a loaded revolver from a drawer and aimed it at Vinnie. He gasped.

"Do it, fool! Kill him!" Light screamed in her ear.

"Vinnie, I..." Misa faltered, hesitating.

"Misa, stop!"

Throttle and Modo crashed through a window. Charley followed behind them stepping into the room where they were.

"Took you guys long enough." Vinnie said.

"Misa, no!" Charley said, "This is wrong."

"Drop it! We ain't playing around." Modo told her.

He aimed his bionic arm at Misa. Throttle aimed a blaster at her. Misa stared at them confused.

"Useless little dummy! What are you waiting for? Kill him! Kill him!" Light continued to yell.

"Light..." Misa said, in a daze.

"Light's dead." Charley said, "He was using you to kill people who got in his way."

"No! He's here. He loves me! He just...never showed it." Misa replied, face full of anguish, hands up to her ears and eyes shut against the truth.

While this went on, Vinnie used his tail to fish out one of his flares. He burned the ropes off him. He then got up and tackled Misa. The Death Note fell out of her hand. Vinnie had her arms pinned behind her back. Modo continued aiming his bionic laser arm at her. Throttle snatched the revolver out of her hands. Charley grabbed the Death Note. Then she screamed. All three mice looked at her.

"What's wrong, Miss Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked.

"I see monsters! Near the wall." She said, with a horrified look on her face and pointing at Ryuk and Mayu.

"What monsters?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.

"Don't you see them?" Charley asked.

"No. Sorry, babe." Throttle said. Each of the mice glanced at each other with confused looks.

"We don't see anything, Miss Charley ma'am." Modo said.

"It's okay. That's just Ryuk and Mayu. They're Shinigamis. Death gods. They're harmless. Only humans who have touched the Death Note can see them. " Misa explained,"Um, you guys can let me up now. I promise I'll behave."

All three mice got up off Misa who rose to her feet. She then stood next to Charley.

"Hiya, doing?" Ryuk grinned, waving at Charley.

"How do you do, my dear?" Mayu said, bowing.

"Uh, hi." Charley replied.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. For everything." Misa said, turning to Vinnie, then lowering her head.

"Can I talk to them?"Charley asked, motioning towards the Shinigamis."

"Sure. As long as you can see them." Misa replied.

"Is there any way out of this?" Charley asked.

"There is one way." Mayu replied, then turning to Ryuk, "Tell em."

"Aw, man, just when it was getting good." Ryuk groaned.

"Ryuk!"

"Okay, okay." He said, waving his hands away," She's gotta relinquish ownership of the Death Note."

"Relinquish ownership?" Charley repeated.

"I have to give up the Death Note." Misa said.

"Once, Misa does that, I'll erase her memory of the Death Note. She'll forget everything: the murders she committed with the Death Note, knowing Shinigamis exist, as well as her association and the feelings she had for Light Yagami." Mayu said.

"What will happen to the Death Note itself?" Charley asked.

"I'll take it back to the Shinigami world." Ryuk said.

"I know my memory will be erased but I still want to remember Light." Misa said.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but he ain't worth it." Modo said.

"Light means everything to me. I owe him." Misa replied.

"If he loved you, he wouldn't have make you kill knowing you'd go to jail for it." Throttle told her.

"You don't know Light. He's..."

"Okay, enough said." Vinnie said, whistling for his bike. His fiery red sweetheart came flying into the room. He then grabbed the Death Note from Charley and threw it up into the air. He then pressed a button on his bike. It fired a laser vaporizing the Death Note into powder.

"Smooth move, genius." Charley said, sarcastically.

"That's the last we've seen of the Death Note." Vinnie said.

"What's a Death Note?" Misa asked.

"You don't remember?" Vinnie asked.

"The last thing I remember is us landing in the Pits. I don't remember anything else after that."

"Hey, why is my window broken out?" Misa asked, walking over and examining the window in question.

"Sweetheart, you wanna take this one?" Vinnie asked Charley.

"Sorry, hotshot. I'm as much in the dark as Misa."

"You don't remember what just happened?" Throttle asked.

"Everything's a blur." Charley said. Then she walked over to join Misa in examining the window.

The mice looked at each other.

"Bros, we're the only ones that know what happened." Vinnie told his two friends.

"Wonder why Charley-ma'am and Miss Misa don't remember." Modo said.

"It happened after Doc Holliday here zapped the Death Note" Throttle motioned at Vinnie, "When it got trashed, somehow it erased their memories of the past few days."

"Do we tell them?" Vinnie asked.

"Nah, I say we let it go."

"What're you guys talking about over there?" Charley asked.

"Yeah, we're famished." Misa said.

"We're thinking about where to get some chow." Vinnie lied.

"I know where's there's a great cheese shop downtown." Misa said.

The mice groaned.

"No thanks." Vinnie said.

"How about if we just had hot dogs and root beers?" Charley said, grinning.

"Okay, but as long as we throw in a brownie sundae afterwards." Misa said.

Vinnie had got on his bike. He whipped his tail around Misa's waist putting her on his

bike.

"Sing it, brothers and sisters." Throttle said, getting on his bike followed by Charley. Modo got on his bike.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" everyone cried out, as they rode down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Return of The Death Note- Alternate Ending:

Vinnie opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't at the Scoreboard or the Last Chance garage. He knew it was a bedroom. A girl's bedroom. But who's? He got up to move but couldn't. He saw someone had tied him to a chair.

"Oh, goody! You're awake." Misa said, cheerily approaching him, then smiling seductively,"I'm glad."

She then sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck. She was dressed in a red and black negligee.

He would've enjoyed this if he wasn't scared.

"Uh, Misa..." Vinnie began.

"I want you..." She murmured, kissing him on the mouth and stroking his head.

He froze as he felt her hand on his thigh.

"This relationship isn't working out. I think we should see other people." He managed to get out.

Misa leaped off him and stared angrily at him.

"What do you mean "see other people?" You want to date other girls?"

"Well, kinda." He replied.

"I don't want you to!" She screamed, as her eyes glowed blood red,"If I see you with another girl, I'll kill her!"

"I said it before. Creepy." Ryuk told Mayu.

Throttle and Modo came crashing in. Charley tackled her. Modo fired his bionic arm at the ropes that held Vinnie freeing him. Charley grabbed the Death Note that stuck out of Misa's nightie. She then screamed.

"What's wrong, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"Sweetheart, you look like you've seen a ghost." Vinnie said.

"Maybe I have. Two of them!" She cried, pointing at the wall.

"Where, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked.

"You guys don't see them?" She said.

The mice shook their heads.

"Well, of course they can't. It only happens to humans who touch the Death Note. You guys can let me up. I promise I'll behave." Misa said, as they got off her.

"Charley, meet Ryuk and Mayu." Misa said, "They're Shinigamis or Death gods. They own the Death Notes."

"Hiya doing." Ryuk said, waving.

"Pleased to meet you, dear." Mayu said, bowing.

"Uh, hi." Charley said.

"So, we got a little problem. Any way out of this mess?" Charley asked.

"Tell 'em, Ryuk." Mayu said.

"Do I have to? This whole adventure was just getting good."

"Ryuk!"

"Okay, okay." He replied, waving off Mayu, " Misa's gotta give up ownership of the Death Note. "

"Once she does that, I'll erase her memory of the past few days." Mayu said.

"I wanna start over. I wanna forget it all even Light." Misa said.

"Really, Misa?" Charley asked.

"Yes. He never loved me. I wanted him to but he never did." Misa said, lowering her head.

"As you wish." Mayu said.

Misa felt herself falling. Vinnie caught her before she hit the floor.

"Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

Misa opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Vinnie, where am I? And what's that?" She asked pointing at the Death Note.

"Oh, that? Big Guy?" Vinnie threw the Death Note into the air motioning Modo who fired his bionic arm disintegrating it,"Target practice."

"You okay, Misa? You know Light?" Charley asked.

"Who? The only man I know and love is Vinnie." She replied, giving him the warmest of smiles.

"You know it, babe." He replied, grinning.

"I'm starved. Let's do a dog run." Modo said.

"Awesome." Vinnie said, wrapping his tail around Misa's waist while Throttle helped Charley onto his bike.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" Everyone said


End file.
